Reunion
by CheeseBall666
Summary: My first GG fiction, just one chapter for now. Let me know what you think. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is back in New York. Chuck is trying to get back Bass Industries, Daniel is writing his new book just this time he wants to reveal all the secrets about UES, Georgina is making sure that Dan won't screwed up, Blair is waiting for Chuck to be ready for her, Serena is working with movies producers again, and Nate is running Spectator.

Dan decides to go and stay in the loft unfortunately things turn out not like he expected. He came in the loft and saw his father on the couch with a girl, turns out the girl is Ivy. Ivy and Rufus stand up and everyone looked at each other for few long seconds, Daniel was angry when he saw them together and get out before his father had a chance to talk to him.

Dan was in the Brooklyn streets and got a message from Lily : _Come for the lunch._

Dan decides to go since he have nowhere else to go, he take a cab and went to Lily's.

Hello Daniel. – Lily welcomed him.

Hello Lily, you look beautiful as always.

Oh, thank you Daniel come in sit, everyone is here except Charles he's not coming he has a lot of business to take care of.

Well, I have to admit I'm not really upset that he's not coming.

I understand. You look different, Daniel all these new clothes and new haircut like a new person.

Yeah, well I tough it's time for changes.

Dan came into the room and saw Serena, Blair and Nate. Looks like no one really changed during the summer.

Hello man, look at your new appearance. – Nate looked surprised about Dan's new look and was happy to see him again.

Hey Dan! I've missed you. You really look different. – Serena hugged him.

Humphrey, long time. – Said Blair, and didn't look very welcoming.

Waldorf. – Dan said without even looking at her.

Lily decided that now it's time for lunch, since Dan and Blair had their hello things became very weird.

So maybe we should sit at the table. – Said Lily.

Everyone agreed and joined her.

So Daniel I heard everything is going very well to you with your writing. – Lily asked to interrupt awkward silence by the table.

You heard good. Everything is going just fine. – Dan answered.

I see you with your bags, what happened? Why you didn't left them at the loft? – Nate continues the conversation.

I tried, just loft is kind of occupied right now.

Why? What's going on? – Serena joined too.

I don't wanna talk about it right now. – He still had the image of his father and Ivy on the couch.

So where are you planning to stay? – Lily asked.

I'll figure something out.

You're welcome to stay here if you want.

No, but thank you Lily. I'm not planning on staying long in New York.

And where are you planning to go Humphrey? I don't think that any city wants to have you. – Blair said it with a sarcastic voice.

Where I'm going is none of your business, Blair. – Dan said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone was sitting in quite, eating and just looking at each other. Blair thought: _Humphrey totally changed: new look, new behavior, and even eyes are different looks empty and dark. Just like his clothes: dark jeans, dark t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Well at least he left his jacket on the sofa and don't eat wearing it._

Everyone finished eating.

Nate and Serena was ready to clean the table.

Thank you for invitation Lily, but I should go now. – Dan said with a fake smile on his face.

Of course Daniel, always. I hope to see you soon. – Lily hugged Dan.

Bye Dan. – Said Serena and Nate.

Dan took his bags and his leather jacket and went to the elevator. He was a little surprised that Blair decides to join him.

I hope you are not going to humiliate me again with your new book. – Blair said with anger in her voice.

Oh, don't worry sweetheart. Everything is going to be just fine. You just have to wait and you'll see. – Dan said with ironic voice.

_He came back as such an arrogant asshole. – Blair thought._

You think new clothes and haircut changed who you really are Humphrey? You're the same lonely boy from Brooklyn just like you were. – Blair said with disgust in her voice.

And you are still a bitch just like I remember. I'm just wondering when you're gonna understand that your lame, pathetic words can't hurt me. I know I'm from Brooklyn and that doesn't hurt. But you are always gonna be hurt and the fact that you're from Upper East Side can't change that.

Blair was left speechless _What the hell is he talking about?_ But finally elevator doors opened and they can get as far as they can from each other.

I hope you'll like my new book. – Dan said with a smirk.

Who said I'm even gonna read it? – Blair fake a smile.

You don't have to read it. You'll know what's in there anyway, sweetheart. – Dan said and went to the other way from Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were still going away from each other, they get a text messages:

**Spotted: B and D walking away from each other like strangers.**

**Looks like D and S little sex type affected B and D "friendship".**

Blair started to walk towards Dan, since he wasn't that far.

"So Daniel, you embarrassed me by sleeping with Serena." – Blair said.

"Oh Waldorf don't take that personally, but you know how it works, you decided to choose Chuck so I decided to let Serena took advantage on me." – Dan said with a big smile.

"Such a sarcastic lonely boy. So what are you planning with this your new book?" – Blair said with ironic in her voice.

"It's mine –"

"And Georgina's." Blair interrupted

"Yeah and hers, it's our little secret. Don't worry sweetheart."

"Stop call me that!"

"But it sounds nice doesn't it? Oh by the way I don't like hotels and you have a free room."

"No, how can you even think that I have a room for you!"

"I'm not asking for a room in your heart, I just need a place to stay. We don't have to sleep together if you don't want to." Dan said with a grin.

"Very funny Hum-freak!"

"Hey look at me, we used to be friends and I miss our friendship. That's least you can do for me, and you won't even see me I promise."

_There is still something kind in him. I miss our friendship too. And maybe some other things. – Blair thought._

"Fine you can have Serena's room." – Blair said.

"So we have to share bathroom" – Dan smiled.

"You said I won't see you, just make sure to keep your promise."

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say."

"And like I said stop call me that!"

"I'll try."

Blair and Dan went to Blair's home, all the way in the car was awkward silence.

"Hello Mr. Dan." – Dorota welcomed him.

"Hey Dorota." – Dan answered.

"I'm going into my room. Give him bed sheets, Dorota. And you can find your way to Serena's room, I think you remember which one is it."

"Don't worry I think I'll find the way."

"Good." – Blair said and walked to her room.

"So Mr. Dan you're staying here?" – Dorota asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm not going to make any problems." – And Dan went to his room.

After few minutes Dorota bring him sheets and asked him if he needs help. Dan thanked her and said that he can handle that.

It was almost a dinner time. _I think I'm gonna stay in my room, don't want to sit with him. He's more annoying now than he was before he left. – Blair thought._

Than someone knock on the door.

"Come in." – Blair said, she thought it was Dorota.

"Hey Blair sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to ask maybe you wanna join me for dinner?" – Dan asked carefully.

"You can't keep your promise even for one day Humphrey." – Blair said with annoyance in her voice.

"I was just trying to be polite, Blair. I'm sorry it won't happen again." – And Dan started to leave her room.

_Oh whatever what will happen if I join him, looks like he doesn't bite._

"Wait Dan I'll join you." – Blair shouted.

And they were sitting and eating. Again neither of them talked. There was some strange tension in the air.

Blair decided that if they will try to talk tension is gonna just fade away.

"So how was Rome?" – She asked.

"Oh you know it's a very beautiful city. City on the seven hills. That wonderful antique Coliseum and all." – He answered.

"Yeah Rome is a beautiful city." – She said and conversation ended here.

They finished eating. Blair stood up and was ready to go back to her room.

"So Blair you want bathroom or I can use it?" – Dan asked.

"You can go first just don't fall asleep in there."

"Sure."

They went back to their rooms and didn't saw each other that night again.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews on my first chapter. Blair accused Dan of humiliating her in his new book, because she chose Chuck and he's angry at her for that and he was with Georgina which is also bad news.


End file.
